A LDPC code has superior performance that is close to a channel capacity if a decoding algorithm based on iterative decoding. A Non-Binary (NB) LDPC code has a gain in terms of a channel capacity with compared to a binary LDPC code under various channel conditions and modulation schemes, and shows better performance for a codeword having a shorter length. However, the NB LDPC code has higher decoding complexity than that of the binary LDPC code, so that to use the NB LDPC code, a decoding algorithm having low complexity needs to be developed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.